


Finally

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18/19, Hand Job, It’s 5am I can’t think of tags, Locker Room Sex, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio catches up Ignis in the locker room, and finds him more than a little desperate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone traveling to Kupo, and everyone that needs smut with their morning coffee.

“Yeah, whatever, cupcake.” 

Gladio gently shoved the prince in his arm as they walked into the training room. Noct shoulder checked him in return, but the hit didn’t so much as phase his Shield. His focus was fixed on something else. 

The man already in the training room. 

Ignis Scientia, clad in long black work-out pants and a white tank top, was practicing his strikes with two blunted training daggers against a dummy. 

All Gladio saw was his grace. The lithe lines of his exposed arms. The focus on his face. The noise of his little grunts of exertion. He swallowed as his blood travelled downwards. A hand waving in front of Gladio’s face brought his focus back. 

“Y’know he’d kill you if he caught you staring.” 

Gladio only responded with a flared-nostril snort. Despite his close friendship with the prince, not even he knew about his relationship with Ignis. Or lack thereof. Ignis declined Gladio’s request to start dating, despite their undoubtable electricity and attraction to each other. Despite the stolen glances, and occasional stolen kiss when they were younger. Despite the fact that Ignis, punctual, perfect Ignis, always kept the time after his training open. He claimed it was for showering and cooling down, but after the fifth time Ignis’s training ran late enough to coincide with Gladio’s, he became wise to it. 

If you can’t beat ‘em, flirt with ‘em, Gladio supposed. He left Noct’s side, much to the Prince’s confusion, and took up his training broadsword. 

Without a word, he rushed the advisor from behind. 

Ignis heard Gladio’s impending footfalls. A grin quirked the corner of his lip, and as Gladio swung wide to strike, Ignis jumped, kicking back off of the training dummy and landing gracefully behind Gladio. He held one dagger to Gladio’s throat, the blunted tip of the other held to his ribs. Ignis pressed his body flush to Gladio’s, and whispered a single word. 

“Sloppy.” 

As he backed from Gladio, he turned to regard Noct with a polite bow. 

“Noct. I wasn’t expecting you with Gladio today.” 

Noct rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged it off. 

“He said I needed ‘discipline.’” 

Ignis cast a glance to Gladio. One of approval. Gladio noticed the slight nod that accompanied it. 

“I think I shall stay to monitor said discipline, then. It does us no good for our Prince to go to school marred with bruises.” 

“I’m not goin’ easy on him for your sake.” Gladio replied with a gruff noise. 

“I don’t expect you to.” Ignis wandered over to the rack of weapons, placing his daggers back on it. He moved to the row of benches along the wall where a short towel, and bottle of water sat. He raised the bottle of water to his lips, pretending not to hear the Prince tease Gladio. 

“You got it bad.” 

“You’re gonna get it bad if you don’t shut it.” 

Noct moved to the weapons rack, selecting a short sword. He tossed it at his Shield, and warped after it, hoping to catch him off guard. Regrettably for him, Gladio only turned his sword and held the broad side so Noct connected with the brunt of it with a thump. 

Ignis saw the smooth move as he turned, and chuckled under his breath. He took a seat on the bench. Gladio cast a glance back. If Ignis was staying to watch, he had better make it worth his time. 

“C’mon Noct, If you do really badly Iggy’s gonna make you eat vegetarian lunches.” 

“Wh-What?! He would not!” 

“Oh, but I would!” Ignis called over with a laugh. He brought the water bottle to his lips again, his eyes fixed on Gladio. 

“See? Dangerous territory, Noct. Come on, show me what you got.” 

The Prince backed away a few steps to get his bearing. Gladio held his broad sword in front of him, taking a defensive stance. 

Noct lashed out, but the strike was quickly deflected. Again, and again easily deflected. Gladio grunted as he forced Noct back with his blade. 

“Come on!” 

“Fine!” 

Noct quickly hopped back, and tossed his sword over Gladio. In the flash it took him to teleport to it, Gladio twisted his tall, muscled body and poised his sword to deflect the blow.

Gladio glanced over, and noticed Ignis’s face. A healthy flush was over his cheeks, and the advisor had crossed his long legs. 

Noct tried to lash out while Gladio was distracted, but ended up having his forearm caught by, and stopped by a strong hand. Gladio lifted the prince over his shoulder, and using the broad edge of his sword, tossed him onto the padded floor. 

“F...uck...” The Prince wheezed out. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah....you’ve done worse.” He held his hand up, which Gladio took, and lifted him to his feet. Gladio turned back to look at Ignis, and noticed the empty bench where he had been just a minute prior. His eyes narrowed.

“Take a break, okay?” 

Noct scoffed. 

“So you can go flirt? Sure.” 

Gladio knocked Noct’s legs out with the broad side of his blade without saying a word. He set it up against the wall as he walked out, and back toward the locker room. 

“Iggy?” He asked, as the door to the locker room shut behind him. He continued back until he noticed the advisor in front of a locker in the back corner. “You left pretty quick.” 

Ignis turned away from Gladio. He cleared his throat, and nodded. 

“I...suddenly wasn’t feeling well.” 

“Oh yeah...?” Gladio asked, as he closed the gap between himself and Ignis. He knew that excuse. He could hear the sheepish desire in Ignis’s voice. He pressed his body to Ignis’s, and looked over his shoulder. The advisor still had an erection propping the front of his work-out pants up. “Looks like you’re feeling just fine...” Gladio slipped his hand over the elastic waistband of Ignis’s pants, and let a fingertip tease over the thin fabric of his tank top. He leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “I like you in these clothes, Iggy...” 

Ignis laid back against Gladio. He placed his hand on his, and laced their fingers. 

“Gladio...” He whispered. His voice was pleading, and normally, Gladio would assume it was pleading for him to stop, but his hand guided Gladio’s to his erection. Somewhat surprised by Ignis’s sudden eagerness, but not doubting his clear desires, he offered an alternative to a locker room tryst.

“We could go back to my place.” Gladio purred into Ignis’s ear. He palmed over the length of Ignis’s cock. Slowly. Curiously. Trying to feel if what lie beneath his hand was as the mental image he had masturbated to so many times before. He had only seen a brief glimpse of Ignis naked once, and only from behind, when he was wrapping a towel around his waist after a post-workout shower. Even that had been enough to send him into a horny tizzy. 

“I fear if I wait too long I’ll come to my senses.” Ignis’s voice was desperate. Gladio nodded against the back of his head. 

“I understand, shh.” 

He pressed a kiss to Ignis’s hair. His hand stroked up Ignis’s cock over his pants again. 

“Just like this?” 

“M-more.” Ignis stuttered slightly, his voice sounding embarrassed by his own neediness. “Wrap your fingers around me, Gladio.” 

“I kinda like you bossy and horny, Iggy.” Gladio purred. He pulled his hand from Ignis’s, and slipped it beneath the waistband of both his trousers, and underwear. He wanted to see them, he wanted to take the time and consideration Ignis deserved, but having the advisor practically begging for his touch was too much. His own cock was already hard, pressing against Ignis’s lower back. 

Ignis took a sharp breath as he felt Gladio’s calloused fingertips graze his shaft. 

“Oh Gods.” He whimpered out, leaning his head back and awkwardly nuzzling Gladio. “Yes.” 

Gladio encircled his shaft with his fingertips, and began to stroke him. He felt pre-cum already welled at his tip, and smeared his thumb through it, using it to polish the head of his cock. Ignis quivered beneath him. Inexperienced and overstimulated, he let out a louder moan than expected. His hand flew up to his mouth. 

Gladio’s hand stopped, just as startled by the moan as Ignis had been, though the noise made his cock throb hard enough to pause any retort he may have had. He kissed Ignis’s hair again, gently nuzzling into the tawny strands. 

“You okay?” 

“Mmhm.” Ignis responded, muffled by his own hand over his mouth. He parted only to whisper another order. “Keep going.” 

Gladio nodded, resuming his stroking. He wrapped his free arm around Ignis’s chest to embrace him. Ignis raised his arm to lace his fingers with Gladio’s, keeping his other hand poised in case he needed to stifle himself again. He seemed to go boneless in Gladio’s hold, resting his entire weight against Gladio’s broad chest. 

He knew when Ignis’s hips bucked up on their own that he was close. When he heard Ignis’s noises being stifled by his hand again. He nuzzled the side of his head, and pressed his lips to Ignis’s temple. 

“You wanna come?” 

“Mmhm!” Ignis nodded into his own hand. His fingers squeezed Gladio’s. 

“Then come.” Gladio purred into Ignis’s ear, warm, and sultry. He felt the cock in his hand twitch, and spurt warm come over his hand, and into Ignis’s underthings. He pressed a kiss to Ignis’s earlobe as he gave him a few more short strokes, and pulled his hand free. He let Ignis remain lying against him until he regained his coherence. 

Ignis pulled his hand from his mouth, letting Gladio heard the quiet breaths of exertion escape. 

“Thank you, Gladio.” He muttered as he stood up. He pulled the waistband of his pants, and made a disgusted face. “Ngh.” 

“You have other clothes, right?” 

“Of course I do.” His answer was curt, almost a snap. Gladio tilted his head slightly, taken aback by the barked reply. Ignis closed his eyes and exhaled. “I apologize.” He reached behind him, lifting his shirt over his head and worrying it in his hands. 

“For what?” Gladio asked, his voice concerned for Ignis, if slightly confused.

“I snapped at you over my own decision.” He removed his gym bag from the locker, folding the shirt over in his hands and burying it in a side compartment of the bag. He continued, not looking up at Gladio. “I’m sorry. For taking advantage of my desires. Of you. You should return to Noct.” 

Gladio placed his unsullied hand on Ignis’s shoulder, gently massaging it with his fingertips to comfort him. 

“Nah, Iggy. We should talk about this. Why don’t you go hop in the shower, get cleaned up. I’ll cancel training with Noct.” 

Ignis waited a moment, considering the offer. He turned toward Gladio, finally raising his head to look at him. 

“Make sure he knows you’re rescheduling.” He replied quietly. “He won’t get off so easily because of my indiscretion.” 

“I’ll go twice as hard on him next time for you, Iggy.” Gladio replied with a cheeky little grin. “I’ll uh, I’ll go wash my hand-“ he raised the hand current coated with Ignis’s spend. “-and I’ll meet you back here.” 

“Alright, see you soon.” 

Gladio moved to the sink. He stared down at his hands as he let the water wash away most of Ignis’s spend, then lathered up with soap to remove the sticky remnants. He had just jerked off his closest friend, the man he had a crush on as long as he could remember. He was almost certain Ignis was his first love. His thoughts loud enough to be deafening, he didn’t hear Ignis approach him from behind. He only felt a pair of lips press against the back of his neck. 

By the time he turned around, Ignis was already walking away to the shower. He watched the gentle sway of his hips for a lingering moment before leaving the locker room to find their Prince. 

Who was seated on the padded floor. 

“You uh, like that spot or something?” 

“Eh, no use standing while I wait for you. Iggy okay?” 

“Uh, he’s actually not feeling well, so I’m gonna drive him home.” 

“Huh. Weird, Specs doesn’t get sick often. Hope he’s okay.” 

“He wanted me to make sure you knew I was rescheduling training with you.” 

Noct stared up at Gladio for a moment. 

“Oh, yeah, he’ll be fine.” He muttered under his breath. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s good. See you later, Noct.” 

“Later.” Noct waved Gladio away as he stood up. Gladio turned and walked back toward the locker room. As he did, Ignis walked out, already dressed in his standard uniform. 

“Fast shower.” Gladio teased, noting Ignis hadn’t wet his hair with a gesture.

“I’d hate to keep you waiting.” Ignis responded with a slight smile. 

“I told Noct I was driving you home.” Gladio teased as he turned to walk beside Ignis. 

“I’ve been in the car with you behind the wheel, Gladiolus. Once. And never again.” 

“Yeeeeeaaah thought that’s what you’d say.” Gladio grinned wide enough to bear his teeth. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis remained quiet the entirety of the drive to Gladio’s home, as did Gladio. Both of them sat, stewing in their thoughts. It wasn’t until Gladio walked up to the front door and unlocked it that he broke his silence.

“You can go up to my room. I’m gonna go tell Jared that we’ll need an extra setting for dinner. Uh. If you want to stay for dinner, that is.” 

“Of course, it would be rude not to.” 

Ignis walked past Gladio and straight up the steps. He had been here many times before, but this time felt different. He and Gladio had shared an intimacy that he promised himself he would never give into, despite his desires. Now he had muddied his relationship with his closest friend. Gladio seemed okay with what had happened, but Ignis couldn’t stop internally damning himself. 

When Gladio entered his bedroom, Ignis was sat on the end of his bed, his hands on his thighs. He looked as if he had been posed that way, unable to relax. 

“What’s on your mind, Ig?” Gladio asked as he walked over to the bed. He toed off his sneakers and sat beside Ignis. 

“Did...I damage our friendship?” He asked quietly.

“What?” Gladio snorted out, his voice incredulous. “Iggy, no, of course not. You wanted it, and I obviously wanted to give it to you.” 

Ignis’s lips downturned in a pout. 

“You don’t think less of me?” 

“I could never, Iggy.” He placed his hand on top of Ignis’s. “Do you think less of me for touching you?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Well, then, there you go. What’s the issue then?” 

“I...Have never wanted my feelings for you to impede on our responsibilities, and they did today.” 

“Missing one day of training isn’t gonna kill him.” Gladio coiled his fingers around Ignis’s hand in an effort to reassure him. “Besides, I think it’s more of a distraction to be pining for each other rather than...just doing it.” 

“Doing what?” Ignis asked, his question quick. 

“Whatever we want. You know I’ve wanted to date you for...ever...But if you still don’t want to...or if like, you just want something casual...I, um...” 

Gladio’s voice trailed off. He looked down at their hands. Ignis leaned forward and pressed his lips to the bridge of Gladio’s nose. Gladio raised his head in surprise, and Ignis pressed a kiss to his lips. He lingered for a long moment before parting, and looking at Gladio.

“I love you, Gladio. I’ve always loved you.” Ignis snorted, his lips raising into a self-deprecating smile. “I just couldn’t afford it to be a distraction to you, or to my task.” 

“You...I love you too, Iggy.” Gladio said, the weight of the words lifting from his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around Ignis, and hugged him to his chest. “Gods that felt good to say.” 

“Mmn, it felt good to hear.” 

“C’mon, take your shoes off and get comfortable.” 

Ignis nodded, and parted from him to remove his shoes. With a mischievous little grin, Gladio scooted behind him, crouching and waiting until his new boyfriend slipped his feet free of his oxfords. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him awkwardly back to the head of the bed. 

“Gladio-“ Ignis giggled. “-I am capable, you know.” 

“Mmhm, but now that I have permission, I’m gonna take every chance I get to hold you.”

Gladio flopped back amongst the pillows, bringing Ignis with him. Ignis wriggled around until he was lying on his side facing Gladio, one of his arms still trapped under his body. 

“Is that arm yours now?” 

“Yes.” Ignis responded. He ran his hand over Gladio’s hoody clad bicep, a little smile on his lips. 

“What’s that face for?” 

“I’m happy to finally be able to do everything I’ve always wanted to.” 

“Like what?” Gladio asked, his voice soft. Ignis ran his hand over Gladio’s stomach, slipping it under the thick material of his hoodie. He let his hand wander over the material of the tank top Gladio wore beneath. He could feel the man’s muscles under his fingertips, twitching at the soft touches and attention. 

“Like touch you. Gods, it feels...” Ignis buried his face into Gladio’s hoodie. He made a blissfully contented noise, and stretched out. Gladio laughed beneath him. He wrapped his arm around Ignis, and rubbed over the back of his vest. 

“You happy in there?” 

“Mmhm...” 

“You wanna come up and give your boyfriend a kiss?” 

Ignis lifted his head. He leaned forward only enough to press their lips together. His lips spread into a wide smile as he rubbed up Gladio’s abs again. 

“You’re all mine now, Gladio?” 

“If you want me to be. Are you all mine?” Ignis parted to let Gladio see his smile. He nodded, as he slipped farther down. “Hey, where’re you going?”

Ignis didn’t answer. He settled himself between Gladio’s legs, and began to push his hoodie up. He only managed to get it half way up, the tank top beneath scooting with it, before he pressed his lips to Gladio’s stomach. 

“Mmn, Iggy...You’re gonna make me wanna touch you again if you keep that up.” 

“Is your stomach sensitive?” 

“All of me is sensitive to your lips, Iggy.” 

“Hm.” Ignis replied, an inquisitive little sound. He continued to kiss upward, pushing Gladio’s hoodie up as he did. Gladio lowered his hands to take the hoodie from Ignis and sit up just enough to tug it over his head. While his arms were up, and head covered by his hoodie, Ignis took the opportunity to kiss over his ribs. He heard snorted laughter come from the hoodie as Gladio wriggled free of it and his shirt and tossed them away. 

He looked down at Ignis, and was met with a grinning face looking back at him. 

“I’ll have to keep that spot in mind.”

“Uh-huh, you do and I promise I’ll find one just as bad on you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ignis teased, the grin still on his lips despite the grave tone of his voice. 

Gladio slipped his hands beneath Ignis’s arms and pulled him up so they were face to face again. He swiftly rolled on top of him and buried his face into the crook of his neck, pressing frantic little kisses to his skin. Ignis bit his lower lip to stifle the giggles that threatened to come, until Gladio shifted his shirt collar and a moan escaped instead. He felt heat flush his cheeks at the noise, and turned away from Gladio. 

“Sensitive spot, Iggy...?” 

Gladio asked as he began to work the top buttons of Ignis shirt open. 

“Apparently so.” He muttered, still embarrassed by his own reaction. He wrapped an arm around Gladio’s back, and ran his hand over his skin, mentally remarking that Gladio was as warm as he expected him to feel Gladio parted his shirt enough to expose his collarbone and burrowed his face into the crook of his neck. He licked over the spot, then kissed, listening for Ignis’s tell-tale noises. He instead got his sign in the form of Ignis’s nails in his skin. He parted his lips, and sucked at a spot low on his neck. 

“Gods, Gladio, that feels so good.” Ignis whimpered out, his body squirming with pleasure beneath him. “Gladio, I...I want to feel more of you.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Gladio purred, lowering his lips back to the tender spot on Ignis’s neck. He gently nipped at the redness before lowering himself to work down the rest of Ignis’s buttons. “Let’s start by getting you out of these clothes.” 

Ignis shrugged his shoulders to help his shirt and vest fall from them. He pulled free, and dropped the items over the side of the bed. 

“You’re seriously too overdressed.” Gladio pressed his lips to one of the newly exposed nipples, parting to flick his tongue over the nub. 

“Mmn...not for much longer if you keep that up.” 

“Just let me know if we’re going too fast, okay?” 

“Gladio. You’ve already made me orgasm, I believe we’re past the point of going too fast.” 

“...Okay, fair.” Gladio resumed kissing down Ignis’s stomach, raising his head once he got to his belt. “Can I?” 

“By all means.” Ignis rubbed his socked foot against Gladio’s calf. “But you’ll need to take these off, too.” 

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t gonna just leave you in your underwear in my bed.” 

“Mm, I think I could get used to it.” Ignis shrugged his shoulders, grinning down at Gladio. “Come back up here and kiss me.” 

“If you insist.” 

Gladio abandoned Ignis’s belt. He kissed over his exposed hip, nipping up to his ribs and remaining there, pressing open mouthed kisses to his skin. Ignis squirmed under his attentive mouth. He was unaccustomed to the feeling of someone’s lips on his body, it made shivers go down his spine, straight down to his toes. He never wanted it to stop. 

“Should I have specified my lips?” Ignis asked, raising up on his elbows in an effort to guide Gladio upward. Gladio only made it as far as his nipple, pausing to take it between his lips again. Ignis purred, and dropped back into the pillows. “If that’s what your lips feel like on my nipples, I fear what they’ll feel like on my...” Ignis quickly pressed his lips shut. 

“On your what, Iggy?” Gladio asked in a sultry, teasing tone. “Do you want me to suck you off?” 

Ignis bit his lower lip. He glanced away, and nodded slightly. 

“Yes, but you don’t-“ Before Ignis could finish, Gladio was scooting back down. He unbuckled his belt, and worked it, and his trousers open. 

“Are you kidding me, Iggy? I have -dreamt- of doing this to you.” 

“What? Truly?” 

“Mmhm.” Gladio responded, distracted by his goal. He pushed Ignis’s underwear down to his upper thighs, taking his trousers with them and exposing his cock in it’s entirety. Already partially hard and crowned by groomed tawny pubes, Gladio seemed to stare at the length before him. 

“Is-Is something wrong?” 

“No.” Gladio answered, his voice breathy. He looked up at Ignis, sheer reverence in his eyes. “You’re just...even more handsome than I thought. Especially knowing that you’re all mine.” 

Ignis’s cock twitched beneath Gladio’s face. Gladio leaned, and pressed a kiss to the head of it. 

“Say it again.” Ignis requested in a whisper. 

“You’re all mine, Ignis. Gods, I love you.” 

Gladio circled his fingers around the base of Ignis’s cock, and his lips around the head. Sucking gently to get Ignis acclimated, he stroked his fingers up the smooth skin to help him grow fully erect. 

“Ohfuck-“ Ignis’s voice cracked as his hand flew to his mouth. His other hand grasped at the sheet. Gladio chuckled, the breath expelled from his nostrils hot on Ignis’s cock. He continued to work his mouth, and fingers, now stroking them up his shaft. “Gods, how are you so good at this?” 

Gladio made a noise, a muffled response of ‘I don’t know’, focused on his task. His free hand slipped beneath him to tease Ignis’s testicles. He drank down all of his little noises, his whimpers, his moans. 

“Gladio-“ Ignis gasped out, raising his hips in a gentle buck. “Gladio please, I’m so close, I don’t want to choke you.”

“Mmhm-“ Gladio breathed out. He moved his hand from Ignis’s testicles to his hip and massaged his thumb into it. He bobbed his head down, trying to help bring Ignis to orgasm. 

“Glad-Gladio, oh-oh!” His bare stomach quivered as his orgasm took him, clenching hard as his cock spurted into Gladio’s mouth. “Gladio, I’m so sorry!” 

Gladio didn’t seem concerned, exhaling through his nose as he backed from Ignis’s cock and swallowed his sticky spend down. 

“Sorry for what, Iggy?” He asked as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“For...for coming in your mouth...” Ignis drew his long legs up to his body. He quickly pulled up his underwear and trousers, seemingly embarrassed at his actions. 

“I wanted you to Iggy, no harm no foul.” 

Gladio pulled himself up to the head of the bed to sit beside Ignis. He leaned to press a kiss to Ignis’s cheek. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to see what you tasted like. Besides...your noises are -really- hot.” He gestured down to the erection propping up the front of his sweatpants. 

“O-oh.” Ignis’s cheeks flushed at seeing Gladio’s erection, even clothed.

“Gladiolus!” A voice called from downstairs. Both young men looked at each other, and swallowed down guttural fear.

“Oh Gods. Dad. When did he get home?!” Gladio whispered in a panicked voice. He hopped from his bed, and held his hand out to Ignis. “Stay here.” 

Ignis watched Gladio rush out of the bedroom, swallowing down his worry as he heard him run down the steps. 

“Dad! What are you doing home?” 

Gladio asked, as his father looked him over. Clarus’s expression was that of pure suspicion. 

“The better question would be what are you doing home, Gladiolus?” 

“I-“ 

“Before you begin to lie, Gladiolus. Noct said you left to bring Ignis home. I see his car is outside. Is he in your room?” 

“...Yes, Sir.” Gladio slouched slightly, having been caught red handed, and half naked. 

“Ignis!” Clarus called. 

Upstairs, Ignis had only managed to get his shirt and vest over his arms, but not buttoned. 

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath. He snatched Gladio’s hoodie from the floor, and pulled it over his head as he exited Gladio’s room. He was practically swimming in the article of clothing, his hands not even able to reach completely through the sleeves. Clarus regarded him with a huff. 

“Ignis Scientia. I expected better from you.”

“Sir?” Ignis felt a stone in his stomach at the man’s disappointment. 

“Noctis said you were under the weather. You look well to me.” Clarus reached over, tugging the hoodie to the side and huffing again, this time at the splotchy hickey on the side of Ignis’s neck. 

“Sir, with all due respect, my schedule is cleared for the evening.” He cast a glance to Gladio, whose eyes were fixed on his father. 

“Ignis. How long have you two been sneaking around?” 

Silence. Ignis looked at his feet before looking back up at Clarus. 

“We’ve only started dating today.” 

“Hm.” Clarus huffed again. He looked from Gladio, to Ignis. “Regis and I assumed it would have happened years ago.” 

Ignis’s lips parted. He stared at the man before him for a long moment, not noticing that Gladio had a similar slack-jawed expression at the news that the king himself had expected their coupling.

“I. I’m sorry, Sir?” 

“We expected you wouldn’t make it through puberty. Unfortunately for us, The Marshal won that bet.” 

“Bet, Dad?” 

Clarus shrugged his broad shoulders. 

“Cor said you two were more responsible than we thought. Either way. So long as you remain responsible, you have my blessing. Ignis, you may go back upstairs. I need to have a word with my son.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Despite being half dressed, in his boyfriend’s hoodie, he bowed his head and took a step back before turning away. He departed up the stairs, only stopping and turning once to glance at Gladio. 

Gladio exhaled a long sigh. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Dad.” 

“You deserved it. I know how you’ve felt about Ignis, Gladio, you two have been close since you were children. I want you to be happy, but you have a responsibility.” 

“I know, Dad. I won’t fail. I won’t fail either of them.” Gladio clenched his fist in renewed vigor. Clarus clapped his hand on his son’s shoulder, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m happy for you, son. Go on, don’t keep him waiting anymore.”

Gladio parted with a wide smile for his father. 

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Gladio parted from his father, and ran up the steps two at a time. He closed the bedroom door and flopped his body back against it as he looked at Ignis with puffed out cheeks. 

“I thought he was about to end me.” 

“You?!” Ignis responded, his face still clearly mortified. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and chucked it at Gladio. “I was certain he was going to part us!” 

“Hey!” Gladio snatched the pillow from mid air, and tossed it back at Ignis. “Oh that’s it!” He ran, and tossed himself onto the bed, flopping onto Ignis. 

Ignis burst into laughter at his partner’s antics. He wrapped his arms around him, both of their smiles wide, and pressed their lips together.


End file.
